Warrior of Chaos
by StanLoona21
Summary: Percy is betrayed, and the he become a warrior of chaos. Sorry not good at summarizing.


Warrior Of Chaos Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Percy had just gotten back to Camp-Half Blood after doing the 12 labours of Hercules. Percy had gotten Athena's permission to marry Annabeth. Percy heard cheers of Dickness (Dennis). Percy walked up to the beach and heard his father say "My favortite son, Dennis is the best!" Clarrise and Chris stood by the sidelines, their faces looked mad. Percy saw Annabeth and Dennis making out, his heart broke in peices. Percy left and went to his cabin to get his stuff to leave CHB. Clarrise and Chris saw Percy go o his cabin, they went after him. "Percy! Prissy!" Clarrise yells. A black portal appered in front of Percy, and a figure came out. The figure said "I am Lord Chaos, I have seen your pain and I want you to be in my army, be my personal assassin with your own group of assassins. Do you accept? Young Percy." Percy was stunned, but he had nothing else to lose so he accepted. "Wait Prissy! Clareise said. "Clarrise? Chris? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Dickness and his lackeys?" "No, of couse not, we tried to tell the other campers that you didnt do that at all. Where are you going Prissy? "I'm joining Chaos's army, you can come if you want or be stuck with Dennis forever."Percy said. Clarisse looked at Prissy and Chris. Chris and Clarisse didn't like Dennis, they decided they would go with Percy. "We'll go with you, can you wait so we can get our stuff?" Clarrise says. "Sure" Percy says. Chris and Clarisse got their stuff and went with percy to Chaos's planet. *At Olympus* The Olympians had a problem, they couldnt find percy. Artemis and her hunters were sent to find Percy and Clarisse and Chris. *1 and a half year* No demigod has ever evaded Artemis and her hunters for so long. The thing that her hunters didn't know was that percy was visiting Artemis in her dreams. Artemis was slowy falling in love with percy, although percy was not found at all. Percy visited Artemis whenever he could but did not reavel where he was hidden at.

*In Artemis's Dream* Artemis stood on a cliff looking at the beautiful ocean, "my love" Percy says. He was wearing a tank top with jeans. "My Love, you seem worried, whats bothering you?" Artemis didn't say anything at first, but he guessed it was the titans that was bothering her. "It's the titans, is it not? my love." "I'm worried, what if i'm not strong enough to save my hunters from Gration, the giant that was made to kill me?" "My love, do not fret, Chaos and I will send our best team to help thorugh this war." "Won't you come to earth, Percy?" "My Love, I did not want to fret you but i have been in a coma for a long time, I was helping Chaos in his war. You see I have an eye that allows me to assume my full form. Another eye that can predict my enemy's move. When ever I assume my full form, my eye bleeds and if i'm lucky I won't be killed or even in a coma. I'm sorry my love that i did not tell you sonner." Artemis gasped, she couldn't beilve what she heard. She heard percy say "Can you forgive me?" "Of course I can, Percy I will always for give you, she smiled. Percy thought her smile looked beautiful in the moon light. "My Love, the leader of Chaos's team might tell somethings that might not be true, but I had asked him to tell the Olympians this. Please, do not confront Omega about it. Artemis sighed, "ok i won't confront him." It's time for you to wake up, Thaila is going to walk into your room. Artemis shot up, and said "Thalia, what do you need?" "My lady, the Olympians request your presence in the throne room, Hermes didn't tell you because he did not want to intrude on you when you were sleepin." "Very well, you are in charge." Artemis teleported to the thorne room and sat down her thorne. A black portal apeared and Lord Chaos walked out with a team of assassins. Chaos spoke and said "Olympians! This *pointing to the figure next to him* is Tormentor, the leader of the group. He is VERY powerful so best your children not piss him or his team off. "Introduce, yourself team" Tormentor says with domince in his voice. Artemis gasped when he Tormentor, she didn't expect him to look like this, handsome she might add.

"My name is Star." Star says. "My name is Beta." Beta says. "My name is Shooter." Shooter says. "My name is Dove." Dove said. "My name is Ghost." Ghost said. "I am Alpha." Alpha said. "I am Killer." Killer said. "You all know who I am." Omega said, I am the Prince Of The Universe, Chaos's son. "Omega, I am Lady Artemis, I want to know about Percy Jackson, surely the creator of the universe can find him. Omega looked at his father and he (Omega) said "Percy Jackson was the best warrior we have seen in our life times. Athena asked "Was? you don't mean?" "Yes, I do he's dead, died a hero saving Chaos's planet, we honnor him." Artemis knew that Percy was in a Coma, he did not die. "We shalt be going to CHB, see you there Lady Artemis." Omega said. With that Omega's team traveled using their own way to travel. *At Camp-HalfBlood* Tormentor and his team got introduced by Chrion, Dennis, the FUCKING STUPID brat said "Who are you freaks? Why can't you show us your face freaks?" "His royal Dickness is is huh? Well Dennis with such venom, we are Chaos's team. Best you not piss me off fool." Dennis says "I don't fear you, you freak." "Very well if you're not going to move, we shalt fight right now boy." Tormentor took his twins sword out and said "Lets fight." Percy tookboth of his sword out, put one in the ground. Percy says "So Dennis, have you told them?" "What are you talking about?" Dennis asked in coffusion. "This pointing, at the picture in front of them." "My lord, Percy Jackson is gone w/ Clarisse LaRue and Chris." "Very well Dennis, when we win the war you shalt be given power." Gaea says. Every could not believe that Dennis was the traitor. "How could you? Dennis?" a camper says. "We trusted you." another camper says. "We picked Pery over you!" says the Stoll Twins. Just then the Olympians flashed in, Lord Poseidon bellowed "DENNIS! I picked you over Percy, now I regret picking you over Percy. I hearby disown as a Son Of Poseidon." "Now we shalt fight to the death Dennis." I destroyed your life like how you destroyed Percy's life." They fought and Tormentor didn't even sweat at all while Dennis was sweating like hell. Tormentor fought flawless against Dennis.

Then a silver arrow went through his heart. Tormentor turned to where the silver arrow was shot from and saw Lady Artemis holding her bow. "My,My Lady Artemis, didn't know how much Percy meant to you." in a sly voice. "Now that he is dead, we shalt get on then with Camp Half-Blood." Tormentor bulit the Chaos cambin in no time at all. "CAMPERS! If you try to sneak into our cabin you will be pulverised and paralyed for 1 month. So don't come into our cabin." *At CHB* During Tormentor's and his teams time there, it was quite boring. *Final Battle (Gaea)* "Tormentor, you and your team no match to me I could kill you right now." "But you won't, cause you want a fight. Also I'll give the fight of your whole life, but first, team here please." "I need you guys to get every one to saftey on Olympus ok?" "Why? T? wait, no you can't do that! It'll kill you! We were lucky to even get you back!" Beta says. "Wait a minute, NOO you can't do this, YOU brought us back, we owe everything to you Tormentor." Star spoke. "I'm sorry but this is the only way to defeat Gaea. The rest of you go. Beta stay here, I need you to Lady Artemis something." "Ok" Beta says. Beta walks off to his team and then told his team that he couldn't convice T to not do this. They all sighed, then teleported to Olympus in the throne room. "Can some one show us the battlefield please?" Star remarked. A image showed up in front of them. *At The BattleField* "So you think you can win against me? Puny demigod." Gaea spoke. Tormentor took off his hood and then a black arua surrounded him.

Black mist appeared all around him and then there was this circle around Tormentor. A black and silver figure appeared, the figure spoke, "I am WARPATH! I am the true form of Tormentor Gaea." Warpath took his bow and aimed it at Gaea. "You think an arrow will stop omph!" Gaea says, she flew back 30 feet. "Nothing can stop me." Warpath says. Gaea got up and then fought Warpath, they clashed against each other. Gaea finally able to pin down Warpath, at least that was what she thought. Warpath broke through the roots and started slashing at Gaea, Gaea stumbled backwards and yelled "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU SHOULDN'T BE OVERPOWING ME!" "I am stronger than you, I evolve Gaea, I AM THE TRUE FORM OF TORMENTOR!" Warpath yelled. Warpath shot at Gaea's heart and she's now dust. Warpath disolved and came Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus with blood down his eye. *On Olympus* Beta yelled "Dove, Star go get T!" Both of them flashed to th battlefield and back, Dove reported "He's barley alive and breathing. Ghost says "You guys we have to bring T back, we owe every thing to him." "We can't do that! It MIGHT KILL him!" Shooter says. "We have to try, no matter what, he brought us back" Star says. "I agree with Star."Dove said. Shooter was about to protest when he saw Killer's glare. All of them took a side, left or right side of T's body. They held hands above T's body, and then startin chanting acient rome words with acient greek words. A silver and black arua appeared around them and lifted Tormentor's body off the ground. The body droped and then the chanting stopped, Tormentor's team was waiting for T to wake up "Miss me much huh?". They had no luck, Beta turned to the olympians and said "You probaly who we are." "Yes, we do." "I'm Luke Castellen, son of Heremes." Luke's voiced craked. Everyone gasped, Annabeth went toward Luke and hugged him tightly. "I'm Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas." Artemis hugged her Zoe that her hug might have broken the bones in Zoe's body.  
"I'm Clarrise LaRue, daughter of Ares" "I'm Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus." "I'm Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades." "I'm Chris Rodiquez, son of Hermes." "I'm Sliena, daughter of Aphrodite ." "This are all the fallen heroes father." Athena says in shock.

Tormentor coughed up blood, his team turned around hella fast, "Tomentor!" Luke yells. "Hey? Miss me huh?" Everyone was crying, ok maybe not crying, expect for the girls that is. Boys was sheding a few tears, "Your eye." Sliena says. "Oh... My eye..." wiping his eye of his blood, thanks Silena" T says. "Um... so you guys reavealed yourselfs?" Tormentor asked in cuffusion. They nodded, "Ok then." "I'll reavel myself then." Tormentor took off his asassins's hood, and mask that covered his mouth and nose. "Percy...? My boy?" Posiedon says in schock."Hey...?" *Time Skip* *At Artemis's Hunt* Artemis was really ticked off because Percy had lied to her about being in a coma. Then someone just flashed in, "Artemi, my love..." Percy says. "What do you want...?" "My Love, I'm soory that I had to lie to you, I really am." "Didn't uou trust me?" "I did, Love but I could not reavel myself to you, I had to keep my identy secret." Forgive me Love?" "Ok, but don't do that again ok?" "Of couse." said a grinning Percy. Percy bent down and kissed Artemis passentionally. "Best reality kiss ever." Artemis giggled. "I love you my love." "I love you too Percy." Artemis and Percy had a happy ending. Artemis could trust Percy, Percy was differnt from other men. *The End*


End file.
